calvinandhobbesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO Calvin and Hobbes
On March 3rd,2016,LEGO announced they would be making a line of sets for the movie and future movies. They also announced LEGO sets for JaJaLoo's saga. JaJaLoo's Saga Calvin and Hobbes:The Movie *69901 Space Jet Chase (Features minifigures of Calvin,Hobbes,Carl,and Zack and retails for $9.99) *69902 Cabin 2-B (Features minifigures of Calvin,Hobbes,Moe,and Ernie and retails for $19.99) *69903 Underground Passageway Attack (Features minifigures of Calvin,Hobbes,and Rupert and retails for $49.99) *69904 Rupert's Ship (Features minifigures of Calvin,Hobbes,Rupert,Earl,Rupert's Crew and retails for $79.99) *69905 Calvin's House (Features minifigures of Calvin,Hobbes,Mom,Dad,Susie,Rupert,and Earl and retails for $99.99) NMMacc18's sets The sets for this movie are listed below. * 70020 Wagon Path (Features minifigures of Calvin and Hobbes and retails for $9.99.) * 70021 Duplicate Chase (Features minifigures of Calvin,Hobbes,and Duplicate 3 and 5 and retails for $19.99) * 70022 Moe and Duplicate 6's Hideout (Features minifigures of Calvin,Moe,and Duplicate 6 and retails for $29.99) * 70023 Duplicate 2's Wrecking Ball (Features minifigures of Hobbes and Duplicate 2 and retails for $39.99) * 70024 Las Vegas Casino Chase (Features minifigures of Calvin,Hobbes,Duplicate 4,and the two cops and retails for 49.99) * 70025 Mechalopnica (Features minifigures of Calvin,Hobbes,Moe,Duplicates 2,5,and 6 and retails for $79.99) * 70026 Calvin's House (Features minifigures of Calvin,Hobbes,Mom,Dad,Duplicate 5,Moe,Duplicate 3,Duplicate 4 and retails for $99.99) The next wave was created for Calvin and Hobbes 2: World Tour * 70027 The Director's Office (Features Calvin, Hobbes, and Director minifigures and retails for $14.99) * 70028 Food Fight (Features Calvin, Hobbes, Duplicate 7, Dr. Scientist, Hugh, Jack, and Manager minifgures and retails for $24.99) *70029 Monster Trucks Fight (Features Calvin, Hobbes, Hugh, Jack, Security Guards, and Rob Lowe minifigures and retails for $39.99) *70030 Duplicate Chase (Features Calvin, Hobbes, and Duplicates 2 and 4 minifigures and retails for $49.99) *70031 Monaco Mayhem (Features Calvin, Hobbes, Duplicates 2-10, Dr. Scientist, Hugh, and Jack minifigures and retails for $89.99) *70032 Tokyo Trouble (Features Calvin, Hobbes, Calvin and Hobbes robots, Hugh, Jack, Duplicates 2-10, and Dr. Scientist minifigures for $99.99) The third wave was created for Calvin and Hobbes 3: Time Quest * 70033 Jurassic Era (Features Calvin and Hobbes minifigures and retails for $14.99) * 70034 Old Japan (Features Hugh, Duplicate 6, and ninjas minifigures and retails for $24,99) * 70035 Delaware River Battle (Features Calvin, Hobbes, Duplicate 7, Moe, Dr. Scientist and George Washington minifigures and retails for $29.99) * 70036 First Thanksgiving Food Fight (Features Calvin, Hobbes, Duplicates 8 and 9, Hugh, and Pilgrims minifigures and retails for $39.99) * 70037 Forest Chase (Features Calvin, Hobbes, Moe, Duplicates 3,5, and 10, Dr. Scientist, and Jack minifigures and retails for $79.99) * 70038 The Great Movie Ride (Features Calvin, Hobbes, Moe, Hugh, Jack, Duplicate 7, and Dr. Scientist minifigures for $99.99) * 70039 Mechalopnica III (Features Calvin, Hobbes, Duplicates 2-10, Moe, Hugh, Jack, and Dr, Scientist minifigures for $109.99) The fourth wave was created for Calvin and Hobbes 4: Journey Through Space * 70040 Spaceman Spiff's Spaceship (Features Spaceman Spiff minifigure and retails for $9.99)